The invention relates to a sliver-processing frame having drawing rollers, particularly, though not exclusively, a flyer spinning frame.
For the delivery of sliver material to roving frames it is known to provide pneumatically operating conveying lines between the cans containing the sliver material and the frame. A conveying tube, which is connected at the delivery end to a low pressure source, is provided for each sliver, and the low pressure supply is connected to a chamber which is provided at the end of the tube and in which the sliver is separated from the conveying air, whilst on the other hand the admission of atmospheric air through the sliver outlet orifice is prevented by a suitable seal.
The disadvantage of conveying means of this type for the delivery of material to frames is that, before a can for the supply of material is started, or when it is fully used, each sliver must be passed by hand separately through the associated sealing means and delivered to the frame, which results in undesirably long downtime.